harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Animagus
---- thumb|250px|[[Minerva McGonagall passant de sa forme animagus à sa forme humaine.]] Un Animagus (pluriel : Animagi) est un sorcier ayant la capacité de se métamorphoser à volonté en l'animal qui convient le mieux à sa personnalité, mais il ne peut pas savoir la forme qu'il prendra avant la fin de son apprentissage. Apprendre à être Animagus est très difficile et nécessite plusieurs années d'apprentissage. C'est pour cette raison que le ministère de la Magie surveille de très près les personnes voulant le devenir. Processus Devenir Animagus est le fruit d'un processus complexe, constitué de dix étapes''Nouvelles de Poudlard : Héroïsme, Tribulations et Passe-temps Dangereux'' : #Conservez une feuille de mandragore dans la bouche pendant un mois entier (entre deux pleines lunes). Cette feuille ne doit en aucun cas être avalée ou retirée de la bouche. Si la feuille est extraite de la bouche, le processus doit être repris à zéro. #La pleine lune venue, retirez la feuille et placez-la, baignée de salive, dans une petite fiole en cristal exposée au clair de lune (si le ciel est nuageux cette nuit-là, il vous faudra trouver une nouvelle feuille de mandragore et renouveler l'expérience). Ajoutez à la fiole l’un de vos cheveux ainsi qu'une cuillère en argent de rosée recueillie en un lieu qui n'a été ni exposé au soleil ni foulé par l'homme pendant sept jours entiers. Enfin, ajoutez la chrysalide d'un Sphinx tête-de-mort au mélange et placez-le dans un endroit sombre et calme. Veillez à ne pas le regarder ni le déranger de quelque manière que ce soit jusqu'au prochain orage. #En attendant l'orage, suivez les instructions suivantes au lever et au coucher du soleil. Placez l'extrémité de votre baguette magique sur votre cœur et prononcez l'incantation suivante : Amato Animo Animato Animagus. #L'arrivée de l'orage peut prendre plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois, voire plusieurs années. Tout au long de cette période, votre fiole de cristal devra rester au calme et être tenue éloignée des rayons du soleil. Une exposition au soleil provoquera les pires mutations possibles. Résistez à la tentation d'aller voir votre potion tant que l'orage n'aura pas éclaté. Si vous répétez consciencieusement l'incantation matins et soirs comme indiqué plus haut, vous finirez par percevoir un second battement de cœur lorsque vous pointerez votre baguette sur votre poitrine. Ce battement pourra être plus ou moins intense que le premier. Ne changez rien. Continuez à répéter l'incantation aux heures dites, et ce, quoiqu'il advienne. #Dès l’apparition du premier éclair dans le ciel, rendez-vous sur-le-champ à l'endroit où vous avez caché votre fiole de cristal. Si vous avez respecté scrupuleusement les étapes ci-dessus, vous y trouverez une potion rouge sang. #Rendez-vous aussitôt dans un endroit sûr et suffisamment grand où vous pourrez procéder à votre transformation à l'abri du danger et des regards. Placez l'extrémité de votre baguette magique sur votre cœur et prononcez l'incantation Amato Animo Animato Animagus, puis avalez la potion d’un trait. #Si tout s'est passé comme prévu, vous éprouverez alors une vive douleur et votre rythme cardiaque sera deux fois plus rapide et intense. La forme de la créature que vous êtes sur le point d'incarner se dessinera dans votre esprit. Ne tremblez pas. Il est maintenant trop tard pour échapper à la transformation que vous avez désirée. #La première transformation est généralement douloureuse et effrayante. Vos vêtements et tout ce que vous portez (bijoux, lunettes) fusionnent avec votre peau pour se transformer en fourrure, écailles ou épines. Gardez votre calme, sous peine de voir votre instinct animal prendre le dessus et de faire quelque chose de stupide (comme tenter de bondir au travers d'une fenêtre ou foncer tête baissée dans un mur, par exemple). #Une fois votre transformation terminée, vous devriez recouvrer votre aisance. Nous vous recommandons vivement de ramasser votre baguette pour la mettre en lieu sûr, dans un endroit où vous pourrez la retrouver facilement en reprenant forme humaine. #Pour ce faire, formez une image mentale aussi précise que possible de votre corps humain. Cela devrait suffire à déclencher la transformation, mais ne paniquez pas si celle-ci n'intervient pas immédiatement. Avec le temps, vous parviendrez à passer de votre forme humaine à votre forme animale à volonté, et ce, en visualisant simplement la créature en question. Les Animagi les plus aguerris peuvent se transformer sans l’aide de leur baguette magique. Registre des Animagi Le ministère de la Magie tient un registre, qui se veut exhaustif, des Animagi. Au , le registre contient les noms des sept Animagi déclarés et existants. Il existe plusieurs Animagi illégaux car non déclarés. Ces derniers risquent, si découverts, une peine de prison à Azkaban. Animagi connus *Falco Aesalon, faucon *Lisette de Lapin, lapin blanc (possible) *Morgane, corbeau *Minerva McGonagall, chatte tigrée (déclarée) *Sirius Black alias Patmol, chien (non déclaré) *Peter Pettigrow alias Queudver, rat (non déclaré) *James Potter alias Cornedrue, cerf (non déclaré) *Rita Skeeter, scarabée (non déclarée) *Adrian Tutley, gerbille *William Sayre, corbeau *Talbott Winger, aigle (non déclaré) *Mère de Talbott Winger, cygne (déclarée) *Le cadet de Jacob, en quête secondaire, peut être un chien, un oiseau ou un chat (déclaré ou non déclaré) La nature d'Animagi de James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow n'est connue que de quelques personnes, autant dans leur vie qu'après leur mort. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix savent, après le retour de Voldemort, que Sirius Black est un Animagus, de même que Voldemort (informé par Peter Pettigrow). Seuls Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Severus Rogue savaient que James Potter pouvait se changer en cerf. On peut aussi supposer que tous les Mangemorts savent que Peter Pettigrow est un Animagus, de même que Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et l'Ordre du Phénix. Anecdotes *Il s'agit de l'un des premiers actes de magie cités dans les livres. *J.K. Rowling a apporté plusieurs éclaircissements sur les Animagi."Question : If you were Animagus, what kind of animal would you be? Réponse de J.K. Rowling : I'd like to be an otter — that's my favourite animal. It would be depressing if I turned out to be a slug or something." "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com," Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000"Question : If you were an Animagus which animal would you be? and why? Réponse de J.K. Rowling -> I gave Hermione my idea Animagus, because it's my favourite animal. You'll find the answer in the Room of Requirement, Order of the Phoenix!" JK Rowling's World Book Day Chat, March 4, 2004"Question : If you were an Animagus, what would you like to be? Réponse de J.K. Rowling : This always amuses me this idea. You see, you do not know what you are going to be until you have done it, so you might spend half a decade trying to turn into an animal and then find out you were a slug or something, which would be most unpleasant. I gave Hermione my favourite animal, which is an otter. If you wanted to be something impressive, you would probably be something like a stag or a tiger, would you not, I just suspect I might be a guinea pig or something which would be so embarrassing..." Edinburgh "cub reporter" press conference, ITV, 16 July 2005 Elle a déclaré qu'elle souhaiterait que sa forme Animagus soit une loutre, qui est son animal préféré. Elle a ajouté qu'elle avait donné son idée d'Animagus comme Patronus d'Hermione Granger. Mais en fait, il n'est pas possible de choisir à l'avance ce que sa forme Animagus sera. *La forme Animagus semble être la même que la forme Patronus d'après les éléments que nous connaissons dans la [[Harry Potter (saga)|saga Harry Potter]] mais nous ne savons pas s'il s'agit d'une généralité. *Les Animagi sont présents dans le jeu LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4. Lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore arrive au 4, Privet Drive, il pense tout d'abord que le chat présent est Minerva McGonagall sous sa forme Animagus mais il s'agit en fait d'un chat normal. Les autres Animagi présents sont Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et Rita Skeeter. Le loup-garou Remus Lupin peut se transformer à volonté et peut donc être considéré ici comme un Animagus lui aussi. Un autre Animagus est visible dans le jeu au premier niveau "Que la magie commence" : il s'agit d'une cliente du Chaudron Baveur qui se transforme en chat noir. Le fait qu'elle se transforme aux yeux de tous laisse supposer qu'il s'agit d'une des sept Animagi autorisés. *Les Animagi capables de se transformer en créatures ailées (et donc capables de voler) sont très rares. Apparitions Livres= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé'' *''Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort'' *'' '' |-| Films= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu (film)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film)'' *''Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (film)'' |-| Jeux= *''Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban (jeu)'' *''Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (jeu)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 1 à 4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7'' *''LEGO Harry Potter'' Notes et références cs:Zvěromág de:Animagus de2:Animagus en:Animagus es:Animagus et:Animaag fi:Animaagi it:Animagus no:Animagus pl:Animag ru:Анимаг Catégorie:Animagus Catégorie:Métamorphose humaine